Jonatha Dobius
---- Jonatha Dobius (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the homeroom teacher for Class-BEP in the Académie d'entraînement. Despite his looks, he is, in fact, a male, pretending to a be a female teacher after a businessman found out of his villain identity. He was formally the boss of Dissimuler. He is currently Data Linked, his link being on the right of his chest. He works part-time as a "pro-hero" to keep up his act as a teacher and is known as The Cheating Hero; Vitesse Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA Jonatha is an extremely good actor. Preparing himself in all sorts of ways, he takes on the appearance and personality of a girl. From the mean and spiteful boy that he usually is, he becomes a sweet and charming woman who only wishes to help her homeroom class grow. This switch and act are scary on how easily Jonatha has the ability to deceive people. His concerns are with his class at all times despite not really caring for the children and his mind is set on teaching the children anything and everything he knows even if they are tricksters. The patience he gains and the ability to consult others is something different from the short string of anger that usually happens. Jonatha forces this act because he knows that this is the most approachable way for others to reach him and not only that there is no way to trace him back to the household he was once part of. History Quirk Speedtrap (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that creates an area "trap" that allows Jonatha to go faster than anyone else inside his trap. Only this area of around a 10 feet radius of him has this power, anywhere outside this area does not have this speed effect. He is unable to move this trap for 4 hours after creating it but it lasts at that point until moved. While inside, only Jonatha can benefit from the trap which is clear except when created. A small pulse of energy is brought out when he uses this quirk but after that, the area is clear so it is unknown to even Jonatha on where the barrier stops. However, after so much use of this quirk, Jonatha can guess where his limits are quite easily. Relationship Dissumler= Enzo Blanc (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the headmaster of Académie d'entraînement and Jonatha's former employee. Jonatha has known Enzo the longest out of the group. Former villains under the name, Dissimuler, Jonatha felt safe around Enzo who seemed to have no emotion or feelings towards people. It was something that was terrifying especially with the way he would speak harshly and always with a smirk like he was mocking everyone around him. As years went by, however, he got used to it and could see the affection in his words at times. The two have decided everything together. Alias plans and even about Alexandre joining the crew. The two conspire constantly and are seen close to each other even to this day. It may be why Alex always felt like the two hated him. Alexandre Souris (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a bodyguard of Nelson Worthington and Jonatha's former employee. |-| Other= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Jonatha is based on Tsukimiya Ringo from the anime series, Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji Love 1000% * Jonatha's villain appearance is based on Future Lucy from the anime series, Fairy Tail. * The code name, ROUGE, just means red in French. Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Academie School Category:Homeroom Teachers Category:Cross Dresser Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Dissimuler Category:Class-BEP